The Life and lies of RAB, 1st year
by writer1066
Summary: Join Regulus' first year at hogwarts school.
1. Chapter 1

1st year

This is me Regulus Artulus Black, I was born in 1961 to Walburga and Orion black and I was born into one of the noblest households you could imagine.

I was raised by my house elves, we had three which served us Kreature, Volture and their mother Slinky who was named for her exceptionally small height, even for a house elf.

Those days were fun, each day we were given four hours instruction time from Slinky, and then I was allowed to play with Sirius as long as we did not disturb our parents. We would eat all our meals in the play room one floor down from mine and Sirius's bedroom. In the evenings if our parents asked for us we would put on our best robes and sit in the Parlour, that room with the family tree. Sometimes our father would sit us on our lap and tell us of his days at Hogwarts, or his day at work, he owned a small bookshop in Knockturn Alley. In my childhood I got incredibly close to Sirius, he was the only one in the family I really spent any time with. And then his letter arrived, I can admit it now I was selfish.

"Don't go" I begged him.

"Aren't you happy for me?" he asked with yearning in his voice. I understood, but I didn't want to, it was his time to leave, this was his adventure.

"You better send me a toilet seat, I need something to give Slinky for a Christmas present." he laughed.

Looking back I now see it was our closeness which encouraged Sirius to be so carefree and full of Mischief.

I went with Volture to say goodbye to my brother on September the first. Farther was working and mother was entertaining her sisters.

"See ya Sirius," I said in a small voice as Sirius steeped onto the train. "Tell me what it's like, everything you get up to". And Sirius climbed aboard the Hogwarts express and looked out the window.

"I'll take lots of photos and send them back" Sirius joked. "I'll take photos of everything, the common room, the classrooms, if you're lucky I might even take one of the toilet seat." Reggie laughed but the train began to move.

"Bye" waved Sirius, and me at the same time, I walked up as the train moved waving in till it reached the bend, out of sight.

Volture put a hand on my shoulder and we landed back in the entrance hall.

*****

Not many people know it was actually me who started came up with the Sirius joke; I was sitting in the living room reading the evening prophet when Sirius owl entered.

Father read it aloud.

_For the attention of Mother Father and Regulus._

_I post good tidings, my train ride up here was pleasant and joy full, but you did not give me enough gold, apparently 10 galleons is not enough money to buy the whole of the lunch trolley. I have already made a best friend, you would be proud of me both his parents are wizards; you might know him James Potter? Anyway I am ramberling I suppose you want to know how the sorting went? Good news I was sorted into Gryffindor, you better be proud of me, I guess this those prove I am useful- I am brave. _

_In conclusion, I hope you are well, send my love to Regulus_

_Yours Sirius_

The reaction from mother was detrimental, mother blew up.

"GRYFFINDORRRR? GRIFFINDOR? THE SHAME OF THE FAMILY."

Father stood up quickly "I'm sure he is just joking darling."

"Nah" I replied hardly believing my daring, "he is serious black that one."

"Get to your room, this is a serious matter, you should not joke," my mother shouted at me.

"Serious matter about Sirius," I laughed as I fled to the safety of my room.

I could hear Mother and Father shouting well into the early hours of the morning.

After that day my parents had a much more important part in my upbringing, each day I would be reminded from my parents to keep the family tradition, I was constantly reminded that pure bloods were good. Sirius and I were forbidden to send owls to each other. At the end of the two years I actually began to believe what I was being told. But then I got my letter from Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts

We were early to the station, mother and father had turned up for this event, they were very proud of me, not like that blood traitor brother of mine. I hadn't seen mother cry so much when she found out I had an invite to sit in a compartment with Lucius Malfoy, that pureblood head boy.

We were standing with aunt Druella and my cousin Narcissa when Lucius approached us holding a bunch of red flowers.

"Miss Black" he said to my aunt before handing her the flowers and kissing her twice on the cheeks, he then followed kissing mother on both cheeks before planting a big soppy kiss on Narcissa who went bright Scarlett. I noticed Sirius trying not to grin before glancing around whenever he thought mother wasn't looking.

"Regulus" I turned to see Lucius holding out a hand for me, and I shook it. "Cissy has told me so much about you." I nodded at this last comment, unable to say anything.

Lucius then helped me lift my trunk onto the train. I went back outside to say good bye to my mother to find her angry. Apparently someone had thrown lots of cream pies over from the other side, I had to stifle a chuckle as I thought of Sirius, and apparently he had come straight to mums mind after she had been hit. I gave her a quick good bye before she walked down the platform in search of my brother. Cheese that woman is scary. Walking back to the compartment I found it filled with five people.

"Regulus come in, sit down" Lucius said rather cheerfully, I did as I was told and sat next to a stunning female with long, dark hair.

"Have you met everyone here?" Lucius asked. "This charming young witch next to you is Sicilia Selwyn," I gave a small smile. "Next to her is her brother Augustus, Mundungus Flecture, and my good friend Carlius Avery", I nodded to each person in turn. And noticed everyone appeared to be first years apart from Avery, who was wearing a senior prefect badge.

"I invited you all here to talk about a change to the wizarding system." Lucius continued. "Now I don't know if you have ever heard of a group of people called death eaters?" Lucius paused here for effect, and I vaguely remembered Bellatrix mentioning them. "Death eaters are a group of witches and wizards who are trying to get rid of muggles and muggleborns, their leader and mentor is called the Dark Lord Voldemort, now he has asked me to talk to you to train you so that when you are powerful enough, you will come join our course." Again he paused, I wasn't sure if I should clap or not but I replied the smile he gave us. "I must leave you now as I have head boy duties to attend, if you ever need our help feel free to contact me or Avery anytime, we will be at the front of the train. Good day." and he left.

There was silence as he left.

"So you guys are all Slytherin's yeah?" I asked.

It turned out that everyone in the cabin was expected to go into Slytherin. The two twins Sicilia and Augustus, Lived in a large manor house in the country, and their parents often threw large parties which my mother and father had attended a few times.

"So what about you Regulus, do your parents work?" Sicilia asked swiping dark hair.

"Father works as a pawn broker. He also owns a bookstore in Knockturn alley, he took it over when some fat bloke went broke and couldn't afford to pay back the loan he owned."

"Oi you scumbag" piped up the chubby, ginger guy, who spoke for the first time. "That's my farther you're talking about.

Augustus quickly changed his laugh into a cough when Mundugus looked at him threateningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry", I said quickly. The train ride after this was a lot quieter, the twins would talk amongst themselves and occasionally Sicilia would ask me questions. I awaited the lunch trolley, and wasn't sorry to say Sirius was right. The shopping trolley was like a mini Honey dukes. Me, Sicilia and Augustus brought several Galleons between us, and Augustus was quick to notice the lack of sweets Mundungus was buying.

"I suppose that's what you get for having a useless prick of a father." Augusts spat.

It was a good thing for Mundungus that Augustus was now to much involved in his sweets to hear Mundungus say under his breath. "Better than being a snobby git."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a lot of hustle and bustle as we got off the train. A large man was yelling out "first years over here." so I walked with the rest of the first years over to him. We crossed the lake and went through the large oak doors. The sorting was uneventful, I ended up being placed in Slytherin, mum will be proud, I thought. The three first years I was on the train with were also placed in Slytherin. I sat next to Lucius and Sicilia during the feast. Apparently their parents knew each other quite well. When the feast ended I got up and followed Lucius out of the hall and down some stone steps, I remember feeling a sense of owe at how underground we were. We stopped outside a bare stone wall, which was only marked by a small picture of a snake carved into one of the slates of the floor. A number of older students had gathered they all looked around when they saw Lucius and us first years approaching. "Purus-Sanguis " he said very loudly and the stone wall shaped itself into an archway.

Lucius told all the first years to line up at the back wall and we all did, I thought they were going to tell us which rooms to go into, I was half right.

Lucius approached the first guy, a sandy haired guy with glasses

"Blood status" Lucius said loudly and clearly.

"Warty Harris, Half blood, the guy said unsure of himself, "Me dad plays for the falcons."

The guy named Carlius Avery walked up to warty and punched him in the side. "That's for ya mother."

Next in line was a girl named Gillian Lockhart who was also half blood and had the same treatment thrust upon her.

Lucius then walked up to Augustus Selwyn and shook his hand, 16 generations isn't it?" Lucius asked looking proud, "Almost as good as my family tree." Lucius moved on and grabbed Augustus's hand and raised it into the air. "Ladies and gentlemen I introduce Augustus Selwyn. And half the common room burst into cheers and applause. Augustus's hand was thrust into everyone's hand and he had many butterbeers offered to him.

Regulus was shocked when Berlinda Jorkins was pronounced a muggleborn, not because he was surprise she was muggle born but because of what she had to go through. The curses and punches where so fierce she ended up covered from head to toe in bruises, cuts and burns.

The party and beatings ended at 1pm and we were all ordered to our beds. From the green common room we walked down a narrow and low corridor made of stone and into a dorms which were cave shaped and had no natural light but was lit from candles in holes in the room. Our names tagged on top of our beds and I noticed that mine and Selwyns' beds were bigger than the other two.

"Good," Argustus announced, "they put the mud blood scum where they are deserved." I must admit I was slightly embarrassed, having a bigger bed and having done nothing to deserve it.

I looked into my trunk to find my PJs (dark blue) I saw a piece of paper.

_'Dearest brother Reggie_

_Please find attached some basic protection spells. I hope you do not have to use them to early on in your school career.'_

Bellow this quick and scribbled note I saw some basic charms: The shield charm, the stunning charm and three others. I suddenly felt a rush of affection towards my brother.

I was so tiered I got changed into my pyjamas and went straight to bed. Not noticing who else was in the room. In my dreams, I had nightmares of the rest of my days at Hogwarts being of me throwing curses at muggleborns.

The next morning I woke up at six by Selwyn making a lot of noise, "Morning Regulus" he said cheerfully, completely ignoring the other two.

"I wonder what the mud blood slept on, floor do you recon?"

I asked, trying to put bitterness in my mouth and keeping the worrying out.

Augustus muttered something to do with mudblood's before going to the bathroom and spending two hours in there. Regulus spent the time finding out who the other people he shared a room with were.

"He's a bit full on, I whispered to the others, who nodded but were too scared to say anything else.

A while later when I was dressed in my robes Augustus nodded to me, Mundungus and Warty Harris and we all went down to breakfast together. In the common room we found that Lucius was waiting for us.

"Boys, You ready for breakfast?" he asked. He didn't bother waiting for the other first years. As we got into the great hall he said, "You guys, of course will be joining the other purebloods down this end of the table." And he sat down next to Sicilia, Jenny Judson (another Slytherin first year) and Narcissa.

The mudblood slytherins were clearly visapble at the other end of the table, they had a scared look about them, some of their robes were torn and they looked like they hadn't slept properly, in comparison up the pureblood end of the table, the females had tried to change their plain black Hogwarts robes to make them look rich.

A large breakfast spread was laid out on the table and as Regulus helped himself to sausages and eggs.

"Hungry?" asked Sicilia.

"Staving" Regulus replied gulping the food down quickly.

"Sluggy" Lucius announced quickly. "The head of Slytherin house"

"Lucius, my boy. You first years are my first lesson of the term." and he handed us our time tables and sure enough the first lesson was with the head of Slytherin house.


End file.
